battleroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Toshinori Oda (Novel)
Backstory Toshinori Oda (織田敏憲 Oda Toshinori) is an unpleasant boy, said to resemble a frog. He knew he was ugly, and as a result was resentful towards the boys in his class who were good-looking. He also hates the boys who are tall, as he is quite short himself (162 centimeters). He has a particular hatred for Shuya Nanahara, and Hiroki Sugimura, who are tall, attractive, and possess the sporting prowess that Toshinori lacks. He also believes in misogyny, and has a disdain for women, and views them as merely tools for producing children, or to show off as "trophy wives". He is resentful towards all people that he considers to be "vulgar". As well as his dislike for most other people, Toshinori has an aversion to dirt, and in particular, dirty houses. He also shows disgust for what he calls "vulgar" activities, endeavors, and people. Included in these supposed "vulgarities" are rock music, promiscuous sex (including homosexual relationships; it is implied he is extremely sickened by fellow and openly gay classmate Sho Tsukioka), sports and pep rallies at school, television, and, most notably, those that are in a lower socio-economic stratus than Toshinori and his family. Toshinori comes from an extremely wealthy family. His father owns a large food company, which was due to be passed to Toshinori's brother, Tadanori, upon his death or retirement. Toshinori views a vast majority of his classmates, and even his brother, as being "vulgar", and he views himself as being far more important than any of them. Toshinori also considers his intellect far superior than that of his classmates and even some of his instructors. He excels at playing the violin, but his classmates are unimpressed with his classical music when compared to Shuya's rock music, which makes Toshinori hate Shuya even more. His ambition is to become the conductor of the government's Symphony Orchestra. His skills at the violin, unbeknowst to Toshinori, were surpassed only by Kazuo Kiriyama, who is uninterested in the instrument despite his skill with it (it is revealed Kiriyama became a virtuoso, then tossed his own violin in the garbage). This action extremely annoys Toshinori. He considers Kiriyama to be "vulgar" because Kiriyama is even better at Toshinori in a great variety of things, and the fact that Kiriyama is richer and has a much larger mansion than Toshinori. But what most annoys Toshinori, about Kiriyama's attitude is that he does not seem to care very much about anything. Toshinori's only known other hobby is collecting model guns, and, though familiar with their operation, although he has never fired a real gun. Appearance Toshinori was short and stubby and was one of the ugliest boys in the class. During the program he tried to feign emotions and deceive people much like Mitsuko Souma did but he was less successful. Friends and Enemies Due to his opinions Toshinori had no friends in his class, he viewed them all as "vulgar" for one or several reasons depending on the person, so it can be prusumed that lots of classmates hated him. He even views his own brother as "vulgar". In the Program Toshinori receives a defensive item as his designated weapon - a kevlar vest. He then hides near a house in the residential area. He was disturbed by Hirono Shimizu, who was looking for water in a nearby well. He sneaked up on Hirono and attempted to strangle her with his belt, only to be shot in the stomach by her. Unaware that he was wearing the kevlar, Hirono turned away from Toshinori, giving him the chance to attack her again. This time, he managed to strangle her. He took Hirono's gun and continued hiding. Later, he has a chance meeting with Hiroki Sugimura, who was reluctant to fight. An argument ensues, and Hiroki shoots Toshinori's ring finger off, ruining any chance he had of pursuing a career as a violinist. While Toshinori is distracted by his injury, Kazuo Kiriyama appears and shoots him in the chest, giving Hiroki an opportunity to run away. Toshinori's vest saves him again, but he plays dead, planning to kill Kazuo when the latter goes to check the former's daypack. His plan backfires; he becomes nervous as Kazuo approaches, and opens his eyes. Kazuo then shoots Toshinori in the face with his machine gun, and takes the vest for himself. Notes and trivia *Toshinori Oda is one of the three males (the other two being Yoshio Akamatsu and Kazuo Kiriyama) to kill a female in the Program. Category:Battle Royale novel characters Category:Program Students *He's one of the two students starting without any real weapon. The other one is Hiroki Sugimura Category:Deceased Characters Category:Male Category:Villains